


Worth The Wait

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to seize the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

It's been a long time coming, this chance to take care of everything all at once. A few killings here, a threat there, and all the ducks are finally in a row. If it had known it would be this easy, it would have set this plan in motion long ago.

Once it has John, screaming his pointless defiance from deep inside, it has them all. Three Winchesters, no more waiting. Dean, murderer of his children, will die bloody and broken at his father's hand. And with his support system gone, Sammy will learn what being Azazel's favorite truly means.


End file.
